Kunikazu Okumura
|englishva= }} Kunikazu Okumura is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal: Major Character (Antagonist) **''Persona 5 The Animation: Major Character (Antagonist) Design Kunikazu is a bespectacled older man who wears a business suit and an orange and brown checkerboard ascot under a white shirt. Shadow Kunikazu wears a mostly black, form-fitting spacesuit with the same colors as his undershirt, and has blue skin. Unlike most bosses, he does not have a demon form - as Mammon, he calls out a floating chair before radioing a group of robots to protect him. The design bears a striking resemblance to Darth Vader's suit. Personality Kunikazu is an ambitious and career-focused professional who is always chasing his next victory. Unfortunately for his daughter, his ambitions come with a complete, deliberate ignorance of the pain he causes to his company or his family; no matter how many scandals Okumura Foods faces due to its poor safety practices and punishing work hours, or how obviously unhappy Haru is with his manipulations, Kunikazu refuses to let his nobler passions influence his business, instead behaving as ruthlessly as he feels he must to get ahead in the world. In fact, his Shadow Self admits that he sees nothing wrong with using Haru as a political pawn, as he believes it is mandatory to use whatever means to gain fame for his own profit, and becomes furious when he realizes Haru is "betraying" him with the assistance of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts because she fully realized that she has been used as a political pawn against her own will. His Shadow is also quite cowardly as despite he has no method of defending himself nor transforming himself into a more powerful demon form, he instead tries to kill the thieves by triggering a self-destructing mechanism in his palace and lures them into a trap once they finally reach him. Once that is seen through he attempts to stall as much time as possible using his Cognitive robot workers to delay his defeat by them for him to self destruct the Palace and run away. This is even worse in Persona 5 Royal where his cognition of Haru was revealed to be an obedient asset to his path to glory; If everything else fails he is capable of turning her into a robot and use her to suicide bomb the party just like the other robot workers. In battle, Shadow Okumura also tends to call the real Haru a mockery of his daughter, indicating that if she didn't want to get sold by him, he would no longer treat her as his daughter. Despite by the events of the game, he is a cold and heartless businessman with a feverish pursuit for power, he is not as evil as the previous few targets, and numerous proof in the game indicates that he is a significantly better person in the past who treated Haru with great care. When Haru was young, she felt highly upset for him not arriving to cheer her for her first sports day because he was busy in work. Big Bang Burger also used to be a honest company that he poured his heart to maintain, instead of the black company it is during the events of the game, indicating that he is nothing more than a man who is corrupted by the seeking of power beyond all belief. As he didn't see Haru as an asset for gaining power prior to the events of the game, she is actually traumatized and guilt ridden when his mental shutdown is broadcast on screen. It should also be noted that unlike western societies, arranged marriage itself is acceptable in Japanese society, although the man that Okumura arranged for Haru is a loathesome playboy who merely treated her as a sexual plaything. Haru's cognition of him, as seen by Takuto Maruki's berserk cognition warping powers is actually a clumsy businessman who has no interest in politics. He is also a genuinely caring parent for her, to the point that he comes across as rather overprotective. This indicates that he was not the corrupt corporate executive that he is portrayed in the game during the past, up until his burger chain became famous and he tried to politically compete with Shido in the current presidential election regardless of consequences. He is also somewhat immature in his tastes, as the Big Bang Burger chain is inspired by a model kit he loved as a boy, but could never afford until he achieved success and paid off his own father's loans. Politically, it can be assumed he is a liberal, as he actively attempts to compete with Masayoshi Shido, a hardline nationalist for presidency. Profile ''Persona 5'' Kunikazu Okumura is the third president of Okumura Foods succeeded from his father. He founded Big Bang Burger, a fast food chain that the protagonist can shop in during his free time. Kunikazu only has one daughter, Haru Okumura. Both Kunikazu himself and Haru had mutually admitted that he used to genuinely care for her in spite of his rather unethical and overambitious business practices, up until he attempts to arrange a marriage for her with Sugimura, a loathesome man who does not treat her as anything other than "a plaything" for the sole reason of trying to compete with Masayoshi Shido for presidency. He is one of the heist targets of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts at his own Palace. Initially prosecutor Sae Niijima notices Okumura's fast food business heavily benefits from his rivals' deaths from the mysterious mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns carried out by the Conspiracy, a fact that is learned by the thieves after they have stolen the investigation documents from Sae's laptop. After the Medjed incident, Okumura's heist request ranking in the Phantom Aficionado Website suddenly surges with loads of comments against his business practices. The Phantom Thieves are initially indecisive about reforming Okumura, but settle down when Haru joins them to escape her doomed marriage. His Palace is a spaceport formed from his desire for success to the point of a complete refusal to acknowledge how much he is hurting Haru or his employees with his overly ambitious business and political ventures, with full knowledge what kind of person Haru's arranged fiance Sugimura is, but does so anyway because that is the only way that he can possibly have enough power for presidency, which is why he represents the sin of greed. The main inhabitants of his Palace are the cognitive existences of his workers, which take the form of robots that devote to him and are devoid of any emotion, symbolizing that he views his workers as dispensable labor. The robots are also used to fuel the spaceport that acts as this Palace when they go defunct, indicating he considers his workers as easily sacrificable. After he receives the calling card, his Shadow activates a 10 minute self-destruct timer in his Palace in an attempt to kill the thieves in an explosion while he escapes to utopia. Once the party reaches him, he tries to subdue the Phantom Thieves by tricking them into separating from Haru and capturing the rest by pretending to have already reformed, but Morgana manages to escape the force field and hits the remote control he was using with the slingshot. During his boss fight, he sits on a floating chair and summons multiple waves of his robots to attack the party. Recognizing he is not nearly strong enough to beat the Phantom Thieves directly, he activates a thirty-minute self-destruct timer and hangs back while his robots attack the party. After the party takes down all of his forces including his right-hand man Execurobo MDL-ED, Shadow Okumura is left alone, unable to fight off the thieves and is eventually brought down. Because he is shown to genuinely care about Haru and regularly feels deeply conflicted about his obligation to his business and his daughter, the Phantom Thieves come to respect him as an opponent. When his Treasure is stolen, he attempts to reveal the identity of the head of the conspiracy that had manipulated him but the Thieves are forced to retreat because of the tight time limit. When the Shadow Self is alone, Goro Akechi kills the Shadow according to the plan. His Treasure is a spaceship model kit that takes the form of a glowing orb with a metallic shell in the Metaverse, and the appearance of his Palace is based on this model kit. Kunikazu wanted this model kit when he was young, and it is now a valuable collectible. The thieves sell it to celebrate at Tokyo Destinyland. During his press conference of October 11th, Kunikazu admits of his maltreatment of his employees. Just as he is about to reveal the true culprit behind the mental shutdowns, he suddenly suffers a heart attack-like affliction and dies on camera, much to the horror of the Phantom Thieves and much of the general public. His heist request is manipulated by the Conspiracy by hacking into the Phan-site and pushing the heist request for Kunikazu, baiting the Phantom Thieves into the accusation of series of murders. Futaba Sakura, the Thieves' hacker, later discovers this and concludes that the said hacker is the same who imposes as Medjed and has been harassing the Phantom Thieves before her intervention. When the Phantom Thieves infiltrate Shido's Palace, the Shadow Self of the TV station president reveals that Kunikazu was assassinated despite his donations because the scandals around his company had attracted media coverage that was beyond their power to cover up and they feared exposure of their conspiracy. ''Persona 5 Royal'' Okumura's role is largely identical as he is in Vanilla, although the cognition of Haru in his Palace is shown. Haru's cognition of him depicted as an obedient asset that allows him to cast three support skills at once, which includes buffing his robots, debuffing the party or issuing a self-destruct order. After the party defeats the MDL-ED Execurobo, he dispatches cognitive Haru as an last ditch attempt to dispose of the party, transforming it into a robotic form that self-destructs after two turns. Once cognitive Haru is sacrificed as well, he is rendered helpless just like in Vanilla. Okumura is first mentioned in the third term events by Haru during Hatsumode as one of the strange personalities that the protagonist's friends would spend their new year with. He is then personally seen a week later alongside Haru in Kichijoji trying to open a new Big Bang Burger front. He is now heavily implied to be what he was prior to arranging Haru's marriage to Sugimura for the sake of politically competing with Shido, a clumsy and unambitious businessman who genuinely cares for his daughter. This however, was actually an illusion created by Takuto Maruki, who revived him out of nothing as if he never died. Once Haru snapped out of the illusion, he vanished. If the protagonist cuts a deal with Maruki to let him overwrite the current reality, Okumura will be seen hanging out with Haru during the credits. ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' While not directly appearing, it was revealed by Mariko Hyodo that they were trade partners, and when he still cared for Haru, the three would play golf together. She also sympathizes with Okumura's death, indicating that she also knew that Okumura cared for Haru prior to the events of Persona 5. Strategy Before starting the fight, it is recommended to stock up on around 20 revival items, many of which can be bought at Tae's store, since many party members will likely be KOed during the fight several times. It is also important to try to conserve SP since there's a chance everyone may run out at the end. Haru's Triple Down skill is quite useful. Do not be concerned about curing Hunger as Hunger works in the player's favor during this battle. This battle has a special condition where the battle must be finished in 30 real world minutes. Thus, it is best not to spend too much time overthinking commands or stalling on dialogue. This battle is not directly facing Shadow Okumura himself, but rather several waves of Corporobo minions. The player must defeat all Corporobo minions in order to directly attack Shadow Okumura and end the fight. No more than 4 Corporobo minions will be present on the field and once one wave has been defeated, the next wave is immediately deployed. If Okumura gets a turn, he will deploy new minions to fill in the ranks. Even though it is possible to knock down all of the Corporobos, All-Out Attacks are not possible as Shadow Okumura is technically an active member on the enemy team, just untargetable. Using Baton Passes are key to quickly move through each wave. Having the Star Confidant with Hifumi Togo established before this fight makes the fight easier as each Corporobo has two specific weaknesses while resisting all others. Having the ability to switch out your allies to respond to each new type helps to speed up the fight. The starting party should be based on your access to Koma Sabaki/Togo System. If you have it, starting with Ann and Morgana will help you focus the starting Corporobo types while the third slot can be either Yusuke or Haru will give you an early set up for when the second Corporobo types appear. Continue switching out to whatever the new Corporobo weakness are until you reach the final phase. If the Star Confidant has not been established, ensure that at least one battling member will cover a weakness of each Corporobo. Ideally, Morgana and Haru should be included as Morgana deals with the first and fourth wave while Haru deals with the second and fifth wave. The third person can be either Ryuji or Makoto to handle the third wave. In either method, it is recommended that the Protagonist carry Personas that have Wind, Psy and Elec/Nuc skills to match his teammates and keep the Baton Passes continuing. Shadow Okumura starts off with 4 Corporobo MDL-WKRs. They are weak to Wind and Fire spells so make sure that Morgana or Ann are present at the start of battle. Shadow Okumura will summon 10 of these total. Once the tenth Corporobo MDL-WKR has appeared, he will begin deploying Corporobo MDL-CH, who is weak to Ice and Psy spells. Yusuke and Haru are incredibly useful for taking these Corporobos down. Once the fifth Corporobo MDL-CH has appeared, he will begin deploying Corporobo MLD-AM, who are weak to Electric and Nuclear skills, so having Ryuji and Makoto out during this phase speeds things up. Once the fourth Corporobo MDL-AM has appeared, he will deploy Corporobo MDL-DM. Corporobo MDL-DM starts the second phase of this fight as Okumura begins using new tactics. Okumura will begin using a Sacrifice Order command, causing a Corporobo to self-destruct, dealing massive damage to your party, but also killing the Corporobo as well. Your only options are to either quickly defeat the Corporobo targeted by this command before its next turn, or guard and mitigate the damage. Shadow Okumura will also begin inflicting Famine's Breath, causing hunger on one of your allies, severely reducing their damage output for three turns. Corporobo MDL-DM are weak to Wind and Bless so Morgana is great for this phase. Once the third Corporobo MDL-DM has been defeated, he summons Corporobo MDL-GMs who are weak to Curse and Psy skills so Haru is good for this phase. After the second and final Corporobo MDL-GM is defeated, the final phase of this fight starts with the Execurobo MDL-ED appears. The Execurobo has no weakness, but also no resistances, thus the fight becomes a slugfest from here on out. It is recommended to favor physical skills (such as Haru's Triple Down instead of Psio, or Yusuke's Tempest Slash instead of Bufula), especially if Makarakarn is active on MDL-ED. If Haru is within the party, the Execurobo has a preference for targeting her. Since it tends to favor physical attacks, having Haru defend herself with Tetrakarn (if nothing else is being telegraphed) is a good way to keep her alive and inflict damage back at Execurobo. Okumura continues to use Famine's Breath and occasionally Famine's Scream which inflicts Hunger on all of your allies (as mentioned previously, don't remove Hunger). Unfortunately, if an ally's Confidant has reached rank 6, they may remove Hunger with Harisen Recovery (excluding Morgana who has Harisen Recovery by now); nothing can really be done about this as delaying a Confidant isn't recommended, although it should not be a major issue. Okumura also begins to debuff your allies so if you're low on SP, it is not wise to use party-wide buffs constantly (although buffing party-wide Defense before Big Bang Challenge should be fine). Execurobo has a dangerous attack called Big Bang Challenge which inflicts massive damage to your all party members. Thankfully, this move is telegraphed by Big Bang Order the turn before he uses it so guarding before he executes this move will mitigate the damage. Big Bang Order is actually a form of Charge, so the upcoming Big Bang Challenge will always hit with increased damage. Additionally, if an ally is inflicted with Hunger during the turn this move is executed, they will instead be healed and the Hunger status removed, so this ally may attack or use a turn instead of guarding which is a waste. Big Bang Order will also always be used immediately after each instance of boss dialogue during this phase of the fight. Near the end of the fight, Execurobo will be using Big Bang Challenge more often, meaning the player must try to find a strategy to defeat it ASAP. If an ally definitely doesn't have enough HP to survive Big Bang Challenge even with guard, the player should make the most of their abilities and revive them after they are KOed. Once the Execurobo is defeated, Shadow Okumura is forced onto the field as he has run out of allies. At this point, he no longer has the strength to fight back and can be taken down after just a few physical attacks. If he does get any turns, he will waste them hesitating. Stats The boss has a time limit of 30 minutes. If the player does not defeat him in time, it will trigger a unique game over cutscene. Mammon= |-| MDL-WKR = |-| MDL-CH = |-| MDL-AM = |-| MDL-DM = |-| MDL-GM = |-| MDL-ED = Battle Quotes *"Witness the power of Okumura Foods!" *"Give up...? Try saying that after you've taken down my company's elite soldiers!" *"Go, my employees! Be the foundation upon which my victory is built...!" *"Come to work!" *"Come workers!" *"Accept your defeat!" *"Every problem can be solved with more manpower... That is the strength of my company!" *''"Hahaha! My workers will obey any order I give them! Don't you think their loyalty is incredible?"'' *"Hm...!? It seems ordinary workers are not fit for the job! Executive Director! Come to me!" *"Now then, fulfill your duty as my right-hand man! For the eternal prosperity of Okumura Foods!" *"Hm...!? What are you doing!? Work harder! Contribute more! The fate of my company rests upon how hard you work!" *"Hey! Losing is not an option here! You carry the Okumura Foods company name! Kill those thieves, even if it costs you your life!" *"What...!? Even him...!? Grrr, someone! Is there anyone here!? Wh-Why isn't anyone coming!?" Gallery Etymology Kunikazu (邦和) can loosely mean "international peace/diplomacy." Okumura (奥村) means "abstruse/deep-village." Trivia *Kunikazu's death (bleeding black liquid from his orifices) is reminiscent of a scene in Persona 3 where a victim dies similarly. *Kunikazu's poor treatment of his employees and ambition to enter the political circle is likely based on (渡邉 美樹), who was originally the CEO of the restaurant chain where a female worker committed suicide allegedly for working severely overtime. Despite the scandal, Watanabe was elected to the House of Councillors representing the (conservative) in 2013. *Shadow Kunikazu's costume is very reminiscent of the super villains in the 1980's science fictions. The panel before his torso is particularly similar to 's from the franchise. *Shadow Kunikazu's plot to escape to utopia in a flying saucer and destroy everything left behind is a call back to the Millennium Kingdom project from Shin Megami Tensei II and Xibalba/Ameno Torifune from Persona 2. *According to Haru in Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, Kunikazu owned a Yacht. *Shadow Kunikazu is the only target of the Phantom Thieves that does not transform when fought. *Texts written on the crane devices which convey the robots in Kunikazu's boss battle are: ** Overtime |Sābisu zangyō}} (the rest during interruption) ** Nominal Manager |Nabakari kanrishoku}} (Division Manager) ** Thanks Worldwide (Executive Director) ** Consulting (No one left in Vanilla, Cognitive Haru remaining in Royal) Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters